This invention relates to the field of audio speaker switching and circuitry designed therefore. With the advent of electronic consumer items and new and improved speakers a need has arisen for the design of circuitry which makes the use of these speakers more economical and convenient. Heretofore, it has been necessary to purchase a separate set of speakers for each electronic device or amplifier used by the consumer. If a consumer has an expensive set of speakers for his stereo or cassette deck it would be convenient to use these same speakers for the output of a television or other electronic device. However, switching the speakers manually is inconvenient. A simple device, such as the one presented herein, enables the user to utilize one set of speakers for two or more electronic devices such as a television and a radio.
The use of a switching device in this manner is not unknown to the art. However, the particular use of this invention which involves automatic switching and a toggling affect has not heretofore been advanced.
In Pat. No. 4,565,991, issued to Lupoli in 1986, circuitry was designed to enable a chime system in an automobile to use the existing speakers in the automobile. However, that system merely allowed the chime circuitry to override the normal operation of the car stereo-speaker system. The chime circuit related in Lupoli does not involve the sophisticated electronic circuitry herein.
It is an object of this invention to build a device which will allow two electronic outputs, for example a TV monitor and a stereo system to use the same set of speakers without requiring the user to manually switch from one source to the other.
It is another object of this invention to toggle between two input sources should they be simultaneously operated. This toggling effect would warn the user that one of the inputs should be turned off so that the speakers receive only one input.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a toggling audio effect with approximately one second intervals so that the speakers would receive the signal from alternating input sources should more than one of these sources be operated at the same time.
Another object of this invention is to design circuitry such that any number of devices may be accommodated while the toggling effect remains in the system.